Bad Girl and Cool DJ
by McClosky
Summary: Naruto gadis berandalan korban broken home, pergi kearena balap untuk menemui sahabatnya. Akibat kecerobohannya sendiri, Naruto malah terjebak dalam kamar yang tak lain milik sang Dj terkenal bernama sasuke. SasuFem!Naru *Author Newbie


**Bad Girl and Cool DJ**

 **© mine**

Cast : **Naruto Namikaze Fem!Naru**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Neji Hyuuga**

Genre : Drama-Romance | Friendship | Crime

Rating : M

Disclaimer : **Naruto etc © Masashi Kishimoto**

WARNING : Typo, Au, occ, Het , Ribaldry, Plotbunnies

 **Hampir seluruh dialog menggunakan Ribaldry!**

 **Summary**

Naruto gadis berandalan korban broken home, pergi kearena balap untuk menemui sahabatnya. Akibat kecerobohannya Naruto malah terjebak dalam kamar yang tak lain milik sang Dj terkenal bernama sasuke.

 **#A/N : Remake dari cerita yang saya tulis sendiri diblog dengan judul Hidden Side.**

 **Naruto Pov**

Namaku Naruto Namikaze, umur 18 tahun. Aku gadis yang lahir dari keluarga Broken Home, dibesarkan oleh ayah yang sangat gila kerja hingga dia lupa kalau dia punya anak gadis. Aku tinggal disebuah kota kecil disudut paling timur sebuah negara.

Aku bersekolah di Konoha H Senior High School, sekolah dengan pridikat sekolah paling buruk di kota Konoha. Sekolah yang hanya berisi sampah masyarakat, siswa-siswi yang bersekolah disini pastilah memiliki catatan hitam diraportnya. Termasuk aku, well aku hanya memiliki satu catatan hitam dan itu akibat dari aku yang memukuli seorang siswa dari sekolah Konoha D hingga koma 3 bulan, kejadian itu saat aku berumur 15 tahun. Demi apapun itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya, siswa itu mencoba melakukan pemerkosaan terhadapku yang kala itu tengah berada diarena balap liar. Aku memukulinya sebagai tindakan melindungi diri, namun siapa sangka aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku dituntut oleh orang tua korban, hampir merasakan dinginnya sel penjara jika saja teman-temanku tidak membelaku saat itu.

Tapi sialnya kepala sekolahku tahu dan menuliskan namaku dalam catatan hitam murid bermasalah. Ayah memasukkanku kesekolah Konoha H setelah aku lulus, dia bilang terserah jika aku ingin berbuat nakal asal prestasiku dalam pelajaran tetap bagus. Aku setuju dengan ayah, aku termasuk siswi populer disekolah itu. alasan pertama, karna kasus asusila yang kulakukan, kedua anak donatur terbesar disekolah, ketiga siswi berprestasi seangkatan, dan terakhir karna kenakalanku. Kurasa urutannya terbalik.

Aku memang nakal, sering melakukan pembullyan itu sudah jelas, ikut tawuran, tidak memperhatikan guru dikelas, berbicara kasar, sering terlambat, tidak disiplin dalam hal berpaNejian. Itu sisi negatifku

Tapi, aku tidak pernah membolos saat pelajaran, meski sering terlambat dan tidak memperhatikan guru dengan benar, tetap menghormati orang yang lebih tua jika menurutku orang itu memang pantas untuk dihormati, aku akan menolong orang selama aku bisa, apa hal itu bisa dikatakan sisi positif? Entahlah aku tidak peduli.

Orang-orang selalu memandang sebelah mata terhadap sekolahku, sering mencibir saat aku dan teman-temanku berjalan bersama. Cih, mereka terlalu mengurusi hidup orang lain tanpa mereka sadari jika hidup mereka tidak jauh lebih baik dari kami.

Remaja menjadi nakal pasti ada alasan yang melatarbelakangi perbuatan mereka, dan aku sadar itu. Aku berubah menjadi nakal saat ayah dan ibu memutuskan untuk bercerai tanpa peduli apa akibatnya.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil berusia 9 tahun saat mengetahui orang tuanya akan bercerai? Terlebih anak gadis, hanya bisa meraung dengan banjir air asin yang tidak berhenti. Lalu dibisikkan kata-kata jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Yah semuanya akan baik-baik saja, setidaknya untuk orang dewasa berbeda gender itu. bagi anak-anak itu mimpi buruk, disatu sisi ingin keluarga utuh tapi jika masih dipertahankan kondisi keluarga akan jauh lebih buruk. Dan disatu sisi lagi kebahagiannya terenggut oleh pilihan orang tuanya.

Apa yang lebih buruk dari menjadi korban Broken Home?

Menjadi korban pembullyan?

Korban pemerkosaan?

Menjadi anak terbuang?

Ditusuk teman dari belakang?

Tidak ada!

Aku masih ingat ketika mereka membawaku ketaman bermain, kami bersenang-senang, tanpa sadar jika itu kebersamaan sebagai keluarga utuh untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kami menaiki bianglala dan saat itulah ayah dan ibu mengatakan ingin berpisah karena mereka tidak memiliki kecocokkan lagi.

Aku tertawa keras saat itu, ayah suka bercanda jadi aku mengira itu hanya sebuah lelucon. Ayah dan ibu hanya menatap bingung kearahku. Aku bilang " Candaanmu tidak lucuh dad." Dan tanpa sadar aku menangis.

Ayah membawaku kedalam pelukkannya sementara ibu ikut menangis bersamaku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa duniaku benar-benar runtuh, tidak ada senyum apalagi tawa dihari-hari berikutnya. Semuanya berubah, ibu tidak pernah pulang kerumah sementara ayah sering menghabiskan waktunya dikantor.

Lalu aku? Hanya bisa diam tanpa protes, aku banyak berpikir sebelum tidur dimalam hari. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak ada gunanya jika aku protes pada ayah tentang jarangnya kebersamaan kami.

Saat aku memasuki umur 11 tahun, kakekku datang dan membawaku pergi kembali ke tanah kelahiran ayahku. Kakek seorang jendral militer, dia sering membawaku kelapangan untuk melihat para tentara berlatih. Aku suka melihatnya, bagaimana aksi mereka ketika melepaskan peluru dari pistol berbagai jenis, atau ketika mereka saling membanting, memukul, menendang saat berlatih bela diri. Aku takjub melihat mereka, dan aku langsung merengek padanya jika aku ingin belajar menembak dan bela diri.

Kakek menyetujuinya dia bahkan berkata " Aku yakin kau tertarik, karna itulah aku membawamu kemari." Aku tahu kakek ingin aku melupakan tentang percerain ayah dan ibu, tanpa harus seperti inipun aku sudah melupakan hal itu.

Aku tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan ibu diluar sana, tidak pernah pulang sekedar untuk melihat kondisiku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan ayah ditempat kerjanya, asalkan ayah tidak membawa wanita lain kerumah. Bukan khawatir jika posisi ibu digantikan tapi hanya mencegah terulangnya perceraian dan menyisakan korban baru.

Kakek mengajariku cara bertahan hidup dihutan, bernafas dalam air hampir dua jam seperti Peletron Intai Tempur yang berbekal sebuah buluh bambu. Mengajariku menembak, memanah dan yang paling kuinginkan yaitu bela diri.

Ada satu moment yang tidak bisa kulupakan, saat melihat latihan pasukan elite di Kamp tawanan. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana mereka melakukan latihan disana, mereka diperlakukan layaknya musuh.

Kakek tidak tahu akibat dari bela diri yang beliau ajarkan padaku membawa malapetaka, ayah bilang begitu saat melihat aku pulang tawuran dalam keadaan babak belur. Umurku 16 tahun saat pertengkaran atau bisa disebut kemarahanku pada ayah terjadi.

"Aku menyesal menyetujui saran kakekmu Naru, kamu jadi berandalan setelah menguasai ilmu bela diri! Ini benar-benar malapetaka! Mau jadi apa kau nanti Naru? Kau itu gadis Naru, tidak sepantasnya berprilaku kasar seperti laki-laki." dan aku hanya dapat mencibir kala itu.

"Jangan membuat ayah malu dengan perilaku brutalmu Naru, cukup sekali kau membuat namamu ada di daftar hitam siswi bermasalah! Tidakkah kamu merasa malu? Ayah saja malu dengan semua ulahmu."

Aku benar-benar tersulut emosi, aku masih remaja labil yang memiliki tempramen.

"Salahkan saja ayah yang tidak pernah mengurusiku dengan benar! Gila kerja sampai lupa punya anak gadis yang harus dijaga dan didik dengan benar! Jangan salahkan aku yang menjadi berandalan! Aku tidak mau jadi anak lemah dan menjadi korban pembullyan! Kau tidak sadar aku kurang kasih sayang disini! Kalian mengubahku!" aku marah pada ayah, aku berbicara kasar untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir jika aku tertekan dengan perceraian kalian? Apa pernah otakmu yang jenius itu mengkawatirkan keadaanku?!"

"Kau selalu berkomentar ini itu, tapi kau tidak mengerti perasaanku! Kau anggap aku ini apa?!"

"Bukan aku yang meminta untuk dilahirkan! TAPI KENAPA KALIAN MEMPERLAKUKAN AKU SEPERTI INI!"

Masih jelas diingatanku aku mengacungkan jari telunjuk didepan wajahnya, raut wajahnya mengeras diawal namun terlihat sendu saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku berteriak dengan linangan air mata kemudian pergi bergitu saja.

Aku tidak pulang kerumah setelahnya, menginap dimarkas Raven. Raven adalah genk milikku yang diketuai oleh sahabat dekatku, namanya Hyuuga Neji yang hidupnya tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Dia yang selalu ada untukku, dia menjagaku setiap aku menginap dimarkas padahal dia tahu jika aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri.

Neji orang yang sulit mengendalikan emosi, katakanlah aku sombong karena pada kenyataannya Neji memerlukanku untuk bisa mengontrol emosinya. Itu terbukti saat balap liar tahun lalu, Neji berkelahi dengan musuhnya dan tentu saja Neji menghajar habis-habisan musuhnya, tidak ada yang berani menolong orang itu. aku bahkan hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun, sampai aku sadar Neji sudah kelewatan dengan keberanian yang tersisa aku mencoba menghentikan tindakan gilanya dengan tindakkanku yang bisa dibilang konyol.

Aku memelukknya dan membisikkan "Semuanya baik-baik saja Neji, tenanglah aku ada disini." Aku hanya bicara sesuai kata-kata yang terangNeji diotakku.

Saat aku memelukknya aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, aku tahu ada yang salah dengan Neji. Maksudku mental Neji, mungkin dia mengidap suatu penyakit.

Aku tidak bertanya apapun padanya, masih dengan memelukknya aku membawa Neji menjauh. Dan meminta para anak buah Neji untuk membawa korban kerumah sakit.

Mulai saat itu aku selalu mengawasinya, aku selalu ikut saat dia akan melakukan balapan liar. Sekedar berjaga-jaga jikalau Neji melakukan tindakkan yang tak terduga. Dia orang yang berharga untukku.

 **-00-**

Suatu malam aku terbangun dari tidur ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut diluar. Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi ditengah malam itu, sangat mengganggu tidur nyenyakku.

Dengan langkah pelan aku keluar kamar menuju sumber suara, terlihat ruang kerja ayahku masih terang oleh lampu putih. Aku bisa melihat dari sela-sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Aku terkejut mendapati ibuku berdiri didepan ayahku. Dia terlihat sehat meski sedang marah-marah, kata-kata makian tak henti keluar dari mulutnya sementara ayah hanya diam menatap malas pada ibu.

Tidak ada niatan untuk masuk kedalam dan memeluk ibu dan mengatakan seberapa rindunya aku padanya. Aku sudah tidak peduli padanya, aku hanya diam dengan raut wajah datar, menunggu ibu menoleh dan menyadari keberadaanku.

Dan tak lama dua orang itu menyadari keberadaanku, wajah mereka nampak terkejut. Ibu bergegas membuka pintu dan menarikku kedalam.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disana?" dia bertanya lirih sembari mengelus kepalaku. Aku menepis pelan tangannya pertanda tidak suka atas perlakuannya. Aku berjalan kesamping ayah tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah ibu yang menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Suara kalian mengganggu tidurku, aku pikir setelah kalian bercerai tidak akan ada keributan seperti ini lagi." Kataku santai.

"Naruto apa maksudmu sayang?" aku bahkan merasa muak mendengar suara ibu.

"Aku tidak tahu alasanmu kembali kesini dan memaki ayah seperti tadi, aku kira kau tidak akan menginjakkan kaki ketempat ini setalah bertahun-tahun menghilang." Aku menyindirnya.

Bola matanya membellak jelas terkejut dengan cara bicaraku yang kasar itu, dia kemudian menatap ayah dengan tatapan seakan menyalahkan ayah.

Aku mendengus lalu melangkah hendak pergi

"Kalau masih ingin bertengkar, tolong pelankan sedikit suara kalian. Berisik!" aku menutup pintu sedikit keras.

Aku tidak benar-benar pergi, aku berdiri disamping pintu. Tidak terdengar suara selama beberapa saat. Sampai

"Kau lihat bagaimana sikapnya barusan? Itu sangat kasar Minato! Cara apa yang kau lakukan untuk mendidiknya?"

"Kau menyalahkanku? Haha lucu sekali! Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau tidak pernah datang untuk menjenguknya! Dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku atas sikap kasar Naruto?

...

Harusnya kau berpikir! Ibu macam apa yang meninggalkan anaknya begitu saja! Lihat akibatnya Kushina anakmu jadi berandalan, pulang malam, ikut tawuran dan selalu babak belur!"

Mereka terus saling menyalahkan dan itu membuat telingaku panas. Jam 1 malam, aku menelpon Neji bertanya ada dimana anak itu sekarang.

"Dimana posisimu?"

"Arena balap di distrik 12." Suara deru mobil dan teriakkan terdengar jelas disebrang sana.

"Sial kenapa jauh sekali." Menghebuskan nafas kasar begitu mengetahui Neji berada di distrik 12. Jauh dari rumahku dan arena balap yang sering digunakan.

"Ada apa? Ini sudah jam 1, bukankah kau sedang sakit."

"Suruh anak buahmu menjemputku sekarang juga! Aku menginap dimarkas."

"Lagi?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, tunggu ditempat biasa." Tanpa menjawab, aku langsung mengambil ransel yang sudah terisi baju. Masih memaNeji dress malam aku meleset keluar.

Suara ribut masih terdengar ketika aku keluar dari kamar, mendengus dan berlalu begitu saja.

Kurapatkan jaket jersey merahku begitu hembusan angin malam menerpa, entah kenapa malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Sekitar 5 menit lebih aku menunggu jemputan dari anak buah Neji tapi belum terlihat juga orang itu.

Aku mendongak melihat langit malam tanpa taburan bintang, tempatku berdiri tepat dibawah sebuah pohon besar disamping sungai kecil tak jauh dari rumahku.

Aku masih bisa melihat cahaya kuning dari kejauhan, cahaya itu semakin dekat membuat bentuk nyata. Seorang laki-laki berhenti dengan motor sport merah didepanku.

"Lama." Desisku kesal, dia hanya menunduk dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Ma'af Naru, aku harus berputar arah untuk menghindari polisi." Berdecak begitu alasan itu keluar dari mulutnya, membawa tubuhku keatas motor itu dengan cepat.

"Kembali ke arena balap." Tanpa banyak tanya, laki-laki itu melesatkan motornya membelah jalan sepi.

Ketika aku tiba, lautan manusia tengah bersorak riang. Banyak gadis remaja berpakaian minim bahan berlenggang disana sini. Tawa menggelegar dibeberapa area. Dentuman musik memekikkan telinga ikut menyambut kedatanganku.

Diarena parkir banyak pasangan-pasangan yang tengah melakukan hal-hal dewasa, aku memutar bola mata. Sudah terlalu biasa pemandangan merusak mata itu kulihat.

Ketika kami melangkahkan kaki semakin jauh, aku sadar kami tengah menjadi sorotan. Mungkin aneh melihat seorang gadis dengan dress tidur datang kearena balap liar yang digunakan anak-anak nakal untuk bersenang-senang.

Aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik yang berisi cemohan terhadapku. Aku tidak peduli, dengan gaya angkuh aku berjalan disamping Ten yang sama tidak pedulinya denganku.

Mereka pikir aku gadis polos yang dibawa paksa, ya ampun ingin tertawa saja rasanya. Menggelikan.

Aku melepaskan jaket jerseyku lalu mengikatnya kepinggang, rambut blonde keemasan milikku kubiarkan tergerai. Ransel biru kelempar kearah Neji yang tengah asik bermain dengan beberapa gadis sexy.

Dengan sigap Neji menangkap tasku, gadis-gadis itu segera pergi entah kemana. Apa peduliku?

Neji menyalakan sebatang rokok, dia mengacungkan rokok tersebut kearahku. Aku lekas menggeleng, tidak bernafsu menghisap benda sumber penyakit itu. Neji menggidikkan bahunya, memasukkan rokok tersebut kemulutnya kemudian menyesapnya dengan nikmat.

"Dia datang." Neji menoleh cepat

"Ibumu?"

"Ya, mereka bertengkar lagi."

"Dan kau melarikan diri kemari?"

Kukibaskan tanganku guna menjauhkan asap rokok, mengambil paksa rokok yang sudah habis setengah itu dari mulut Neji lalu membuang dan menginjaknya dilantai.

"Telingaku panas mendengarnya, mereka saling menyalahkan dan memaki. Membuatku merasa semakin muak." Aku menyambar sekaling bir dingin diatas meja entah milik siapa. Merasakan bagaimana cairan itu membasahi tenggorokkanku. Mengabaikan bahwa tubuhku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada ibumu? Meluapkan kemarahanmu misalnya... kau tidak bisa terus menghindari orang tuamu Naru... cobalah berbicara dengan kepala dingin.

Bukannya aku menyalahkanmu, disini aku bicara sebagai sahabatmu. Terkadang aku merasa kau masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, kenyataan bahwa orang tuamu memilih bercerai. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Aku memandang Neji dalam, mungkin dia benar. Aku bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan.

"Mungkin kau benar, kadang aku merasakannya. Aku iri melihat anak-anak yang mempunyai keluarga lengkap.

Aku bahkan sering menyalahkan Tuhan atas perceraian orang tuaku, tanpa berpikir mungkin itu garis takdir yang seharusnya.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan orang tuaku, aku hanya terlalu fokus pada rasa kecewa yang ada dalam hatiku, aku masih terkurung dalam lingkaran masa lalu. Aku tidak berusaha untuk bangkit, aku membiarkan amarah menguasaiku.

Aku terlalu egois iyakan? Tidakkah aku sangat jahat?"

Aku merasa tubuhku bergetar, Neji membawaku dalam pelukkannya. "Menangislah." Mencoba menangkan diriku.

Aku tidak peduli pada sekitar, aku hanya ingin menangis saat ini. "Jangan menyalahkan atas apa yang terjadi dimasalalu, biarkan semuanya mengalir. Tuhan akan memberikan hal yang jauh lebih indah untuk mengganti hal buruk yang telah kita lalui."

"Buka hatimu secara perlahan, berikan kesempatan untuk orang tuamu agar mereka bisa mengganti apa yang telah mereka lewatkan dulu terhadapmu." Neji mengusap punggungku dengan lembut, dia seperti sosok kakak bagiku. Memiliki banyak kesamaan juga salah satu faktor yang membuat kami sangat dekat, dalam artian persahabatan yang erat. Walau terkadang kami mengalami perbedaan pendapat yang memicu adu mulut, kami bisa berbaikkan dengan cepat.

 **Normal POV**

Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto telah menghentikan tangisannya. Wajahnya kembali datar seperti biasa, kakinya disilangkan tangannya memegang sekaleng bir dingin. Naruto terus menegak minuman itu, Neji yang melihatnya menghela nafas, dia merebut paksa bir dari Naruto dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari gadis cantik itu.

"Cukup, kau sedang sakit bodoh! Perutmu akan sakit jika terus meminum bir, aku yakin kau tidak mengisi perutmu saat hendak kemari." Dan Naruto memutar bola matanya malas.

Naruto menatap sekeliling dia baru sadar bahwa ada Pub mewah dan ada panggung terbuka lengkap dengan peralatan DJ. Naruto segera menyeret Neji menuju bar yang berada disamping panggung.

Saling berdesakkan, hawa panas penuh keringat begitu terasa bercampur bau badan dan parfume. Naruto tanpa sungkan mendorong setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya, mengabaikan segala umpatan dari korbannya. Neji menjaga tubuh Naruto dari tangan-tangan nakal yang hendak menjamah tubuh sintal Naruto. Kadang Neji mengutuk tubuh Naruto yang memiliki bentuk mirip gitar Spanyol itu. Bukan karena dia bosan atau repotnya dia menjaga sahabatnya itu dari lelaki mata keranjang, dia laki-laki normal dan dia pasti tergoda dengan gadis sexy.

Dia sering menelan ludah apabila melihat Naruto berpakaian ketat yang menampilkan jelas lekuk tubuh Naruto. Dan sekarang, gadis bar-bar didepannya itu dengan santai melangkah percaya diri bersama pakaian tidurnya diantara lautan manusia.

Penampilan Naruto tidak buruk, gadis itu hanya memakai dress malam tanpa lengan dengan belahan dada cukup rendah serta panjang dress yang sejengkal diatas lutut.

Crowd memenuhi lapangan terbuka, badan mereka menghadap stage. Mereka berteriak saat dentuman beat diputar bersamaan cahaya warna warni yang silih berganti menyorot kearah mereka. Hentakkan kaki begitu jelas karena mereka meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Tawa dan pekikkan silih berganti ikut meramaikan suasana, beberapa lelaki mangankat tinggi jaket mereka dan memutarnya diudara. Para gadis dengan semangat menari dengan gerakan abstrak tanpa peduli pada tatapan lapar yang terarah pada mereka.

Hentakkan beat semakin menjadi, sorak crowd membahana dan suasana makin menggila, Naruto menatap tanpa minat kearah lapangan, dia sedang tidak ingin berkeringat jadi dia tidak bergabung dengan crowd didepannya. Neji sudah menghilang sejak tadi, Naruto mendengus begitu matanya menemukan Neji tengah bercumbu ganas dengan seorang gadis tak jauh dari bar.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Naruto, gadis itu menoleh menemukan seorang gadis cantik tengah menyodorkan minuman padanya.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung?" Naruto menggeleng, dia mengambil gelas dari tangan Bartender itu, mengambil gelas berisi soda dengan irisan lemon didalamnya.

"Malas." Dan gadis bartender itu mengangguk.

"Kupikir kau gadis polos yang baru saja dibawa Neji entah darimana." Ujar gadis itu lagi.

Naruto terkekeh geli "Mungkin karena aku memakai dress malam dan wajah tanpa make up iyakan?"

"Begitulah." Keduannya tertawa, tenggelam dalam pembicaraan seru.

Hentakkan beat tidak setajam tadi, lagu dengan musik sensual diputar untuk memberi jeda. Orang-orang terhanyut dalam buai nafsu birahi yang semakin membucah. Banyak pasangan menepi menuju tempat tertentu untuk mencapai nikmatnya surga dunia. Ada juga pasangan yang tidak tahu malu melakukan hubungan intim diruang terbuka. Oral sex dikap mobil, atau yang saling tunggang meski tidak telanjang misalnya.

Bagi orang-orang seperti Naruto itu bukan hal tabu untuk dilihat didunia malam seperti ini. Selain kegiatan gila itu juga ada kegiatan lain semacam pesta narkoba atau transaksi ilegal kartel narkoba.

Vj berparas manis dengan tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya naik keatas stage. "ARE YOU READY MAKE SOME NOISE?!" dia berteriak dengan semangat, sebelah tangannya diangkat ketas.

"YEAH!" Seruan crowd berteriak bersamaan.

Kemudian efek cahaya mati. Dan tiba-tiba menyala, menyorot pada satu titik. Yaitu pada panggung bundar khusus yang letaknya ditengah-tengah crowd.

"KYAAAA."

Jeritan para gadis menjadi-jadi saat mereka melihat DJ yang berada diatas circle stage. Seorang DJ tampan berambut raven hitam, berkulit putih, garis rahang sempurna dan ekspresi dingin berkesan maskulin. DJ tampan itu memakai kaos tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan otot-otot tangannya, celana jeans putih yang membalut kakinya dan headphones yang bertengger dilehernya.

Sebuah seringai tercipta dan mengundang pekikkan yang jauh lebih keras. Efek cahaya warna-warni menyorot sana-sini. Electronic dengan efek yang kental terdengar menggantikan beat.

"Put your hands up and we have fun." Dj itu berkata dengan suara serak yang terdengar sexy.

Tangannya dengan lihai kesana kemari, menekan tombol, menggesek piring hitam, atau melakukan hal lain pada alat-alat Djnya.

Music electronic berganti menjadi Dubstep, Dj tampan tersebut meloncat-locat dengan tangan diatas. "Hands up in the air!" dia melakukan Looping. Lagu hip-hop berkumandang, crowd menghentak-hentakkan tubuh mereka diabwah sana.

Suara dentuman bass dan drum menggema, beberapa genre music silih berganti dimainkan oleh sang DJ, sudah satu jam lebih dia berkutat dengan alat-alatnya.

"Growling in the air!" Sang DJ tersenyum melihat crowd begitu menikmati aksinya, dia melakukan persembahan terakhir untuk menutup aksinya.

"EVERYBODY PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!"

Dia meloncat-loncat, headphone terpasang dikedua telinganya. Tangannya yang satu asik dengan piringan hitam dan satu lagi berada diudara. " I say J. U. M. P you say?"

"JUMP!." Crowd berteriak lagi.

Lagu bergenre hip-hop mengakhiri aksi sang Dj.

Naruto mabuk dan Neji sedang mencoba menghentikan Naruto untuk lebih banyak minum. Lelaki itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto guna menyadarkan gadis cantik itu.

"Hey... Naruto!"

Naruto menepis pelan tangan Neji dari wajahnya, posisinya sekarang berada dalam dekapan pemuda tampan itu.

"Hik... aku.. hik.. mengant.. tuk.. hik." Neji menghela nafas, lelaki itu memasangkan jaket pada tubuh Naruto. Menutupi bagian dada yang cukup terbuka.

"Kita menginap disini saja, kau masih bisa berjalan?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, dia turun dari kursi meski masih dipeluk oleh Neji. Tubuh Naruto hampir merosot kelantai jika saja Neji tidak sigap menahannya. "Neji.. hik.. kau.. hik.. harus segera mencari kekasih.. hik..

Kau.. hik.. tidak bisa terus.. hik.. bergantung.. padaku.. hik..

Tapi.. hik.. jangan permainkan mereka.. hik." Naruto meracau, Neji berdecak. "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!" sangsi Neji

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh, karena itu aku tidak mau punya kekasih." Lirih Neji.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong gelap, disana sini terdengar desahan dan erangan. Baik dari dalam room atau sudut-sudut tertentu.

"HOEKK."

Mereka berhenti karena tiba-tiba Naruto muntah tepat dibaju Neji.

"Naruto!" desis Neji sementara gadis itu tidak peduli karena keadaannya yang tengah mabuk berat. Neji menyandarkan tubuh Naruto didepan pintu "Tunggu disini, dan pegang ini." Neji menyerahkan kemeja hitamnya pada Naruto kemudian pergi entah kemana.

Naruto sedikit sadar, gadis itu memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. Dia menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan menyipit. Naruto mencoba berdiri dan berpegang pada gagang pintu.

-00-

Sasuke berjalan santai bersama Shikamaru dan Sai dilororng menuju rooms. Ditangannya ada minuman serta tas berisi pakaian. Wajahnya napak gurat lelah meski dia tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat, dia hanya menjadi Guest DJ diacara ini. Itupun tampil hanya sekali, sisanya dia ikut bergabung menjadi crowd dadakkan. Berhentak-hentak bersama lautan manusia itu sedikit menghilangkan penatnya.

"Besok kau akan tampil di distrik 1 sasuke, jam 10 malam." Shikamaru mengingatkan dan mendapatkan acungan jempol darinya.

"Aku ingin bersenang-senang jaa nee." Sai berlalu seraya melambaikan tangannya, memasuki room 10 dengan semangat. Shikamaru dan sasuke mendengus, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan santai tanpa terganggu dengan suara-suara yang dapat membangkitkan nafsu birahi.

"Sasuke kau masuk duluan, aku ketinggalan barang didepan." Ujar Shikamaru. Sasuke tak menjawab sibuk minum namun dia mengangguk sebagai gantinya.

Sasuke memegang gagang pintu, menyerit melihat kunci tergantung disana. 'Mungkin Shikamaru yang membuka' batinya. Dia kembali menegak minumannya sembari membuka pintu.

Matanya yang sedari memandang kebawah dan dirinya dibuat heran dengan sepatu putih yang tergeletak dekat kakinya, semakin naik ada jaket jersey, kemudian dress tidur.

Matanya membola, dress tidur? Milik seseorang yang sudah pasti wanita. Matanya naik pada tempat tidur dan

BRUSHH

Air minum yang belum dia telan menyembur keluar. Wajahnya terlihat konyol dan sangat tidak elit untuk seseorang seperti dirinya, lupakan.

Sasuke tertegun melihat sosok yang ada diranjang, gadis cantik dengan kemeja hitam yang tak terkancing sempurna. Kemeja itu tersingkap memperlihatkan perut rata berkulit sedikit tan, kancing baju atas terbuka, dan telihatlah belahan yang menggoda. Kaki jenjang terekspos kerena hanya terbalut oleh celana dalam berwarna senada. Surai blonde panjang yang sedikit menutupi wajah cantik itu.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, tubuhnya sedikit kaku. Padahal bukan pertama kalinya dia berhadapan dengan gadis sexy, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengatakan gadis yang ini berbeda. Berbeda entah dari segi mana.

Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sang pemilik tubuh sexy itu. "Cantik." Sasuke bergumam tanpa sadar. Jemarinya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah itu.

Bibir gadis itu cukup berisi, berwarna pink pucat dan terlihat menantang. Ada garis halus diwajah itu, tanda lahir namun tidak menghilangkan kesan cantiknya.

Seindah apa mutiara yang tersembunyi dibelakang kelopak mata itu. Sasuke membatin. Tapi lelaki itu tersadar dan mundur dengan perlahan. Siapa gerangan gadis cantik itu? otaknya bertanya-tanya.

Karena berjalan mundur, kakinya tak sengaja menendang guci dan menimbulkan bunyi yang keras. Sasuke merutuk, sementara gadis yang tak lain adalah Naruto terusik akibatnya dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh sintal itu menggeliat dengan gerakkan lambat dan berkesan sensual baginya. Ketika kelopak mata itu menampilkan iris yang indah.

"Siapa kau?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hallo^^ saya newbie disini.**

 **Salam kenal senpai *bow**

 **saya harap senpai mau memberi komentar terhadap fic saya ini^^**

 **sampai jumpa^^ *Pai-pai**

 **Mohon ma'af jika banyak typo**


End file.
